Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to printing in which output processing is performed based on data input from an external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Some conventional printing apparatuses are connected to networks and are capable of receiving print data from information processing apparatuses via the networks to print the received print data. It has been conventionally known to generate the print data to be transmitted to the printing apparatus with use of a printer driver (or a print application) designed to allow use of the individual printing apparatus. A user can configure settings, such as the number of copies, a size of an output sheet, a color setting, a setting of double-sided printing, and N-in-one printing, via the printer driver to acquire a desired output product.
There has been known a confirmation function for preventing or reducing print errors due to a setting error or a misunderstanding by the user. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-069117 discusses a printing apparatus equipped with a test printing function with which the user prints one copy by way of trial when intending to print a plurality of copies. The printing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-069117 allows the user to issue an instruction to start the printing or an instruction to cancel the printing after confirming one output product, thereby succeeding in reducing wasteful outputs due to the print setting error. Besides that, there has also been an apparatus equipped with a preview function of presenting a preview of an image of the output before actually printing the image.